Kingdom Hearts Paths of Shadow
by Marc d'Auras
Summary: The epic story of Sora, Riku und Kairi that happens after KH2. It all begins with a letter... Important: not based on any official material except for KH, KH:CoM and KH2 Secret Ending of KH:Final Mix
1. Beginning without End

**Chapter 1 - Beginning without End**

_"Three elements combine to create a life: a **heart**, a **soul**, and a **body**. But what of the **soul** and **body** left behind when the **heart** is lost?" - **Secret Ansem Report IV**_

Damned to watch for eternity I am floating over the events, since I have lost my heart voluntarily. Although I am forced to do nothing I am still thinking about the Heartless and those who come into being thereby - the "Nobodies"

I had to watch how my Heartless tried to reach Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds; I had to watch how my Nobody tried the same; I had to watch how they both failed and fell by the hands of the keywielder.

Oh, how easy it could have been for my nobody to become whole - but how should he think of fusing with the Heartless to bring _me_ on the scene.

Heart, Body, Soul.

If a being loses its heart, it sinks into darkness and creates a Heartless. The remaining body develops an own will and becomes a Nobody.

The Heartless blindly try to win back a heart by stealing the hearts of other creatures, but the result are only more Heartless…

The Nobodies… apparently they are striving for wholeness. However, they are acting intelligent, they are planning and thinking.

What happens to the soul of a being when it loses its heart? It does not belong to the Heartless because it is materialized darkness, neither it does belong to the Nobody. So… if the Nobodies are those who do not exist, what is with the soul?

It remains, invisible, dumb. Cursed to watch all events as long as it does not get a chance to reunite with the Heartless or the Nobody - or both!

I, Xehanort, am such a soul. I do not know how one would call us. It is of no significance for me, as well as the Heartless do not care that they are called "Heartless".

I cannot hope to get an _existence_ anymore. My Heartless and my Nobody are no more. Did I get at last, for what I was longing? Eternal life? No. I am missing the life itself.

I am not sure if I could call myself _existing_ at all. Only the thought how I can kill time - what is time? Is it eternal? Will I ever be obliterated? - carries weight.

I am watching the boy for long time now. Sora. Despite of all his efforts Heartless and Nobody are still existing - are they eternal, too? How long do they exist?

The Key itself still stays at his place. I suppose this does mean is journey is not over yet. I, placing this fate upon him, am now watching what exit his story will show for me.

_"The **Keyblade** is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its **wielder** **saved the world**, while another says that he **wrought chaos and ruin** upon it." - **Ansem Report IX**_

"Sora! Riku!" The redhaired girl ran over the beach on which the hot midday sun casted its rays upon. She carried a bottle. The both boys she was running towards turned to her.

"What's up, Kairi?" one of them said, his hair fell on his shoulders - his name was Riku. He was the one of the friends who spent some time in the Realm of Darkness.

"Look at this!" Kairi pointed at the bottle in her hand. In it was a letter, bearing a black seal that the friends knew well enough.

"A letter from King Mickey?" Sora asked astonished, took the bottle, uncorked it and unrolled the paper.

_My dear friends,_

_a lot of time passed, since we last met. I hope very much that this letter did reach you somehow as this would prove my theory that the worlds are still united. I do not know yet the reason for that._

_I believe that you will find a way to visit me once again, because I need to tell you something you will hardly believe._

_Sora, I know that you carry a heavy burden - and you too, Riku. However, if I am right, it would be the last time the worlds do need your help._

_I hope to see you soon!_

_King Mickey_

"That's not meaning the Heartless or the Nobodies are back, is it? But how? We defeated Xemnas!" Kairi shouted.

"As long as there is darkness in a single heart, it is difficult to eliminate them," Sora murmured.

"What'cha talking about?" Riku demanded to know.

"Yen Sid said that. Well, something like that. I dunno why I'm remembering that now."

"It's a good chance to get away from here, right? Nothing's happening here anyway," Riku retorted with a grin.

"Riku!" Sora und Kairi shouted together. "After we left the island the last time, it lasted two years to get back here!"

"I know. I wasn't serious at all. Anyway, we should try to get away from here. The King didn't write the letter for nothing."

"Yeah, that's right. But how should we do that? When Kairi arrived here, she used a Corridor of Darkness created by Naminé. Riku and I did not use a Gumi-Jet and the last of that we know is back at Disney Castle."  
"Well… But if there's a Door to the Light, shouldn't there also be a Door to the Darkness?" Riku speculated aloud.

"For sure. But we can't just use it," Sora replied.

"There's no sense in discussing that now. We won't come to a point. If we need to begin a new journey, we will," Kairi said.

­"Anyway, the problem solved itself now," Sora said suddenly, while he was looking at the beach.

"What'cha talking about…" Riku started, but when he turned into the same direction, he broke off. "Not again…"

On the beach dwelled Heartless and Nobodies, they came from one second to the other, and they were becoming more and more.

"We must fight, Riku!" Sora cried, but when he was running towards their enemies and hold his hand out to call his Keyblade.

But nothing happened and no matter how often he tried, the Keyblade did not appear.

Riku had similar problems as he was unable to call his key, too.

"But… how can this be? We should…" the so-called chosen wielder of the Keyblade stammered. "How shall we defeat them now?"

"With normal weapons, I guess! Take a stick and go!" Riku shouted determined and ran past Sora, swinging one of the mentioned sticks.

The Heartless and Nobodies were, although showing themselves unimpressed by the weapons at the first moment, vulnerable to them. In a normal situation their number would only be impressing, but now it was threatening. Even Sora who had to fight thousand Heartless at once all alone, would be losing sooner or later. Riku had more strength, but he wasn't able to win either. Not to speak of Kairi, who possessed almost no combat experience, but fought bravely nevertheless.

It seemed that Destiny Islands was once again invaded by darkness…

"Sora, Riku! We can't win, we must escape!" Kairi shouted at the two boys, but Riku did only laugh cynically.

"To where? The island isn't large, they are too much! Sora… did you seal this world's door?"

"What? No. When we returned it never showed a Keyhole. I checked almost every day!"

"That could be our rescue! The world's hearts are connected to eachother! We are able to escape that way!"

Sora hesitated. He knew, as Riku did, that this path was one of great risks. The road using the world's heart leaded through darkness and one could lose oneself in it. But if they did not take this risk, they would be creatures of darkness themselves soon - them all, except for Kairi.

"Kairi! Come on!" Sora turned to the girl and for a short moment he thought he was seeing another person, a blonde girl that was shaking her head.

"Naminé…?" he whispered, but then the image vanished and he saw Kairi running towards him.

"Where are we going, Sora?" It was still her voice, not Naminé's. Sora shook his head. It had to be a illusion, nothing more.

"We are going to the world's heart to escape from there. We can't stay here, to many Heartless."

Kair nodded. _Why should she hesitate, anyway?_ Sora thought. _She doesn't know the dangers of darkness, she's a princess of heart._

_But why can't I use the Keyblade anymore? It's like an unknown force keeps it away from me… Did it choose a new master? Am I not the fighter the King's searching for anymore?_

_There are still so many unknown worlds. / The Realm of the Present. / The Realm of Darkness. / The Realm of Light. / And, The Realm of In-between." - **Ansem Report XII**_

Did I fell victim to a fatal mistake? When Heartless and Nobodies invaded the island together - how come that they are joining forces although their aims are so different? Much more important: Are lower Nobodies actually thinking or was that limited to the superior Nobodies of the Organization XIII because they kept their human self?

Questions and still more questions, but no answers in sight.

But at least I did find an answer, the one for the riddle why I had no difficulties to reach Destiny Islands, but such great problems to visit other worlds. It is not the unsealed heart as I supposed, it is the presence of Riku. The boy that once visited the Realm of Darkness was possessed by my Heartless. Could it be that some fragments of my former self did remain in his body and soul?

I do not yet know, however I hope that I still have the chance for existing again.

Where have I been? Ah, yes, I know. Why was Sora not able to wield the Keyblade when his island was invaded? I have some hypotheses, but I cannot prove them now. I need more time for research.

Is there a new enemy whose powers are on the same level of those the Keyblade possesses? The Key to all has his own mind… Did it happen on purpose? Would they dare to take such a risky way to escape if not in lethal danger?

Another question which I need to answer: How many Keyblades do exist?

Has everyone of them its own mind? I know of three now…

The Keyblade of the Realm of Light, wielded by Sora - or should have been.

The Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness, that the King took when he first visited that bizarre land.

In which realm lies the origin of the Keyblade that Riku owns? The Realm of Nothingness? Or a whole other world we do not know yet?

Oh, curiosity is overwhelming me, but uncertainty plagues me. I long for wisdom with all my…

Wait. I get aware of how senseless this phrase is. I do not have a heart. Fool that I was, sacrificing it voluntarily. Where could it be now? Waiting deep within the insides of Kingdom Hearts, waiting for me to reincarnate? But for that the body would be missing.

What happens to the body when the Nobody is defeated? Disintegrating forever? Or just disappearing, in redemption waiting for another chance of life? Could there a _redemption_ for Heartless and Nobodies?

_What_ are they? Despite of all research, this question is still unanswered.

Oh, how would I like to accompany the true wielder of the Keyblade, Sora, but how, he and Riku were separated. I am sure that Kairi is now at a place far away from her friends, too…

When they reached the world's heart, they saw a path which could make it possible for them to leave…

However, in the instant Kairi jumped into the bright light, its colour changed and Sora who ran after her, jumped into dirty grey.

Riku… he was the bravest of them, so it seems to me, because he tried to protect his friends… it may be a mistake, for that he did not see that he did not jump into bright light, neither into dirty grey, instead into darkest black when he left Destiny Islands.

After they all disappeared and I was feeling how this strange connection between Riku and me tried to pulled me to the boy, I could see how the Heartless attacked the world's heart while the Nobodies were only watching.

Before I left the island too, I could see how the world's heart vanished and a dusky veil covered the isle.

While I followed Riku along an odd path - it was not similar to a Path of Light, nor to a Corridor of Darkness - a new term reached my thoughts.

_A heartless world_

From where did it come? What was its meaning? But before that all: why _me_? Was it a memory? How glad would I be if I could remember all what happened to me before Radiant Garden… and also in between my time as a student of Ansem the Wise - forgive me, my teacher, that I betrayed you in this shameful way - and my new existence as what I now are large holes in my _'memory'_.

I know that I reached the heart of the world one calls Radiant Garden somehow. However, how did I manage to open the door?


	2. Meeting with an Echo

well… to attract some more readers, I'll post the next chapter

Read, enjoy and review (the last one is very important, y'know?)

**Chapter 2 - Meeting with an 'Echo'**

_" **echo (**n. pl. echoes) 1. a. Repetition of a sound; 2. A repetition or an imitation; 3. A remnant or vestige; 4. One who imitates another; 5. A sympathetic response; 6. A consequence or repercussion; 7. Repetition of certain sounds or syllables in poetry; 8. **Music** Soft repetition of a note or phrase; 9. **Electronics** A reflected wave received by a radio or radar." - **A definition**_

"Sora! Kairi! Where are you?" Carefully Riku felt his way. Where was he? He could not see a single thing. Was he in a cave? And why did he have the feeling he had been here already but also the impression to be at an unknown place?

"Where did I end up now?" he murmured. "Is this place what I think it is?" And then, when he stepped from absolute darkness into a weird halflight and saw grey waves surging on dark-grey sand he knew without any doubt where he was. At once he lost all faith and courage and went down on the sand which was neither cold nor warm at all.

"Again and again. Every time I end up here. Why do I get into the realm of darkness over and over?" he asked aloud, while watching the waves. He was not awaiting an answer, so far he did only have company one time while being here. That time he hoped it was his last.

_/How can you hope to escape from this realm while wielding the World Traveler?/_

Hasty Riku was getting up and looking around hectically. Where did this voice come from? "Who's there? Show yourself!" Whatever it was that was speaking to him, it seemed to laugh.

_/If I could, if I could… But you have to know me… We met each other in Castle Oblivion./_

Riku tried to remember. All the time he spend in this realm between light and dark was vague. Still he was remembering this voice. "Zexion?"

_/Yes, yes, almost! That's what my Nobody was called… My name was Ienzo./_

"But _what_ are you?"

_/I am the independet soul that's splitting from body and heart if someone loses its heart. I'm glad you can hear me… So long I was dumb… Let me help you, and please help me…/_

"But how can I help ya? You're all what's left…" Riku started but was interrupted.

The voice sounded amused, but also firm. _/Or maybe I'm all there ever was. __Xemnas said that when he was here. But he was wrong. And who knows, maybe you're wrong, too. At least my heart should still exist… Somewhere in Kingdom Hearts./_

"No. Forget it. We had so many problems with this goddamned heart of hearts, and I'm NOT going there!"

_/Is that so? What a pity. At least you can keep company with me. Unfortunately Kingdom Hearts is your own exit from here, too./_

"You lie! I already left the realm of darkness two times!"

_/That's right. But you possessed the power of darkness back then. I do not suppose you have it now? Would you even be here in that case now?/_ Ienzos voice taunted.

Riku folded his arms. "No. We had enough problems with you. As Heartless as well as with your Nobodies. Both times you didn't want much more than Kingdom Hearts. I won't help you to reach it now, as an _Echo_! I'm rather going to rot here!"

/Echo… _Is that the name you thought up for me? __It's fitting… But I can sense that you are not the only one that ended up here. I can sense his presence. I can sense the presence of Xehanorts_ Echo…/

"Xehanort?" Riku looked around but was laughed at by the voice he could only hear in his thoughts.

_/You cannot see him,/_ it jeered. _/Me not, either, but I can sense him… Old friend… Don't you want to show yourself?/_ Ienzo laughed.

"How's that possible? We defeated him!"

_/Ts, ts, ts… You're still not understanding… You defeated me too, well, my Heartless was destroyed by - what's his name? -_ Sora,/ the voice hissed, _/while my Nobody was vanquished by your miserable replica… Yet you are speaking with me, aren't you?/_

"But why…"

_/I guess it's because he was not like other Heartless. He sacrificed his heart at his own will… Maybe some pieces of his former self remained in his Heartless? Well, one thing is sure: He's following you like a lapdog!/_ And again this etheral laughter that was only existent in his brain. _/But how sad, nobody can hear him, Xehanort, you poor fellow…/_

It was nothing than sarcasm and Riku knew that. He began to go some steps but then Ienzos voice got louder, almost shrill.

_/NO! Don't go, I beg you, don't go! Don't leave me here…/_

"Follow me then. How shall I know where you are?"

_/I can't… As an_ Echo _I'm bound to a thing near where I stay… Just as Xehanort is bound to you. Please… find me and take me with you…/_

Riku felt a light breeze passing him but knew somehow it was not just a blow rather something that showed him Ienzo's presence.

"Where should I look? Nothing's here!" he shouted, not sure in which direction he should turn.

_/It's near the water… I can hear the sea… soft, like under a shell…/_

Riku went closer to the water slowly, whenever he made another step, he heard a gentle _/Yes…/_ in his head. He turned around and somehow he was sure Ienzo was 'standing' in front of him.

"Stop buggerin me! Shut up already!" He grinned, when he thought that Ienzos _Echo_ jerked. He could not see him, but is presence moved the air a little. Riku only needed to concentrate, then he could guess where Ienzo was.

He continued to walk, pawing over the sand with his feets, if Ienzo's words were right his - well his _what_ actually? - was somewhere hidden in the sand.

He stopped when he came across something with his shoe-tip. He crouched and wiped the sand away. Riku broke in surprise.

_/Oohh… what a nice coincidence… I never dreamed I could see my old weapon again…/_ Ienzo said gently, almost softly. _/Take it./_

"I know this weapon. I held it myself some time ago."

_/What?! You used my beloved Soul Eater?!/_ Ienzo's voice almost turned upside-down and the Soul Eater vibrated viciously under Riku's hand. He wanted to get up fast to get some inches between his body and this deadly weapon - who knew what Ienzo was ready to do? - when the weapon calmed down.

_/I'm sorry. I did not want to scare you. But see, I said I could help you… Use it, till you can wield your key again./_

"You know I'll need the Keyblade at the latest when we arrive at the door?"

Ienzo's voice sounded thrilled, almost like the voice of a child. _/So we're going there? __Thank you!/_

Riku managed to show a wry smile. "As you said: It's my only exit." He sighed. "But don't think I did forget anything you did back at Castle Oblivion!"

_/Everything I want now is having a real body again, a real heart, to feel and hear my voice… I would almost do anything for that aim…/_

"I'll remind you of that."

_/I knew you would be trying to get a pay-off for helping me. If that's your price, I'll pay it./_

Riku took the Soul Eater and weighed it in his hand. "That's not the same weapon. This is feeling colder than the one I used."

For a moment he awaited an answer, but Ienzo kept still. Instead he felt a cold breeze stroking over the weapon and lying over his hand in the end. An unpleasant shiver went across his back when the feeling of a ghostly touch irritated his senses.

"Take your hands off me, freak!" Riku shouted into nothing.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

He held the Soul Eater easy and went some steps, away from the sea. He tried hard to remember 'Ansems' words about a world's heart and the door.

_A certain place for a world's heart does not seem to be existent. It does only become visible if someone opens the door. This is usually hard to reach and only to be recognized by a shining keyhole._

Although this realm was different from his home in many ways, it still was a world like any other. Meaning it did have a heart. Spontaneous he asked himself how the heart of a dark world might look if a world's heart in the Realm of Light was seen as a motionless, dark mass of energy.

_/What are you waiting for? Don't you want to go to the heart of this world?/_ Ienzo asked, his voice sounded unsure.

"How amusing. I don't even know where it is!"

_/You do not? Can't you hear it beating? Badump… badump… it's quiet here…/_

"What?! You can hear the world's heart beating?!"

The cadence in Ienzos voice would be accompanied by a nod normally. Again Riku felt the weird touch, this time on his chest, just there where his heart was; and Ienzo's 'Hand' was going up und down with Riku's chest. He was shivering slightly.

_/Yes… But your heart is louder… and faster…/_ He imitated the sound again, so that Ienzo's words and the quiet sound of Riku's heart united. _/Let's go./_

A whole second long Riku doubted about Ienzos sanity for how should he know where the _Echo_ went? He could not see it. However he changed his mind. An _Echo_ seemed to be more than a simple ghost that remained in the real world.

He searched for words to describe what an _Echo_ was, it was like a mark of its owner on the face of the world, bound to something familiar. He came to this conclusion when he looked on the ground and saw foot prints appearing on the sand and moving away determined. Every few steps he heard a quiet _/Badump…/_ in his head.

_Ienzo… Zexion… who or whatever he is, he's totally crazy!_ Riku laughed silently. _But who wouldn't become crazy if everything you hear is the rhythmic beats of a world's heart? Without a chance for recovery…_ Riku broke up the thought. If he continued like this, he would feel sorry for him, and he wanted to avoid that. Zexion… no, Ienzo was to blame for what he became.

_/What's up? Don't you want to follow me? Come… To the world's heart…/_

Hasty Riku ran after Ienzo. In one of that short moments he felt another cold breeze. It seemed to be even colder than the previous.

_/Oh. Did Xehanort find out how he can tell us his presence? Don't overexert, old friend. Our energy is limited./_ He stopped, like being in thoughts. _/Maybe I won't reach the world's heart… oh, how unfamiliar the own presence becomes when being an_ Echo./

Riku wanted to shout something but Ienzo continued and while hearing the words Riku knew more and more that he did not want Ienzo to return. The long time he spent in darkness alone worn him out. Just the weird way he pronounced the word _Echo_…

_/But you, Riku, you give me strength just due to the fact that you're here. Your strong heart fills me with new - how did one call that? Ah yes. Valor./_

"Ienzo, is the way to the world's heart very long? You could give me directions, you don't need to waste your energy th-"

_/No. I do not know how far it is. It can be close. Or far away. I have never been there. I was at the beach./_

"Right, you're bound to the Soul Eater. But tell me, what did you mean with _World Traveler_? You said that at the beginning." Riku saw Ienzo preceding to go, although he had the impression he was standing right beside him.

_/Word Traveler was - or is - the name of your key. Sora's sword is the_ Path Opener, _the King's sword is the_ Heart Finder _and the last Keyblade… __I don't know what it was called. Xehanort did mention it, but I forgot./_

"But why World Traveler? What does it mean?"

_/You traveled between the world to find your friends. From the Light Realm to the Dark, into Castle Oblivion, just to travel to the Realm of Light again. You have been in the Realm of Nothingness for a short moment, too./_

Riku looked up perplexed. "When? I don't remember that."

Ienzo seemed to laugh. _/Do you forget all your fights that fast? Your last fight against Xemnas took place there. __He liked that realm. I don't know why./_

"It's not my day today. I should have stayed in bed…" Riku murmured.

_/Now come. We must go to the heart of this world./_ Ienzo went away and Riku followed him.

In this wilderness, framed by darkness they seemed to spent an eternity, obstinate walking in a straight way. Ienzo said nothing for a while now and Riku kept still persistent, too. However, he trudged more than walking upright. Finally he kneeled on the floor. Ienzo seemed to turn around.

_/What's the matter, Riku? Get up, we must go./_

"It's futile, we don't even know how large this world his, the heart could be anywhere! I want to stay here…" he complained.

_/Are all hearts as weak as yours?/_

"What? What are you talking about?"

_/Oh, forgive me, I confused two things. It's your will that weakened. But your heartbeat is different from that of the world, too./_ Ienzo thought about something. _/Ah, I understand. So it's that way. Not surprising that it dangerous for beings of light to travel this worlds in contrary to beings of dark or Nobodies./_

"Would you be so friendly to explain that to me and stop speaking in riddles?" Riku growled.

_/I can't explain it. But I can show it to you when we reach the world's heart./_

"I can't go any further, how often to I have to tell you!" Riku shouted angrily. Ienzo just could not, no, did not _want_ to understand he was at his ends, he thought to himself.

_/I'm wondering… how your friends are doing?/_

"You…! Leave Sora and Kairi out of that!"

_/If I'm not mistaken you were very dedicated to find your friends the last time and hence been able to master your time here. You can feel free to spend eternity here with me, but if you want to leave this place it would be wise to get up./_ Ienzo spoke with calm and neutral voice, but it was this calmness that let Riku explode.

"You know what?!" He got up, took Soul Eater and hold it away from himself in that direction he supposed Ienzo at. "If that was a Keyblade I'd hope the ray of light I can send would strike you to pieces! Your cryptic speaks go to my nerves!"

_/Oooh… anger, fury, hatred… Yeess… Give way to your feelings…/_

"Shut up!" Riku waved around his weapon until he suddenly realized he was not holding Soul Eater anymore, rather his _Road to Dawn_.

"What the…?"

_/Your Key is back! What joy, I was right!/_

"What are you talking about?" Riku snarled, holding his keyblade in a random direction. "Think about it, now I _can_ dissolve in little, tiny, meaningless particles – if you haven't threwn away your pure _existence_!"

_/We're close to the heart, so close your key was reacting. He wants to open the door… You just needed to recover your will of leaving this place./_

"That's so? Where's the keyhole then?"

_/Let the key find the keyhole./_

Riku mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "…cryptic… nerves…", but he just tried and held up his blade. First at eye-height, then higher, then lower.

_You aren't trying hard enough./_ Ienzo said.

"Shut up you damn _Echo_! I won't jump around and make stupid, acrobatic moves like Sora does! Either that works in my way or it does not!"

Then suddenly, when Riku swiveled the sword around again, the peak of the blade started to glow weakly. It shot a ray of light that ran against an invisible obstacle in the air, revealing a shining keyhole. Riku remembered how Sora opened the Paths of Light, and that he always needed the Keyblade and another item to open the keyhole.

He thought that the Keyblade he was holding in this instant had been the Soul Eater some seconds ago and murmured: "That's been _really_ poor."

He hold the sword up again and opened the door to the world's heart. When it finally materialized before him, he stepped through, hoping that he would be united with Sora and Kairi soon…

I hope that Riku did stay in character as much as possible xD And I hope you did enjoy the chapter, too. And now… click on that little button and leave a comment ;)


End file.
